Edward and Lexy
by JulietteBritt
Summary: Bella never came to Forks, but the spontaneous, adventurous and lonely Lexy did. This is the story of Lexy and Edward. Rated T to be safe


"Hey, Kiddo, you're still up?"

I looked up from my chemistry books, right into the tired eyes of my father.

"Hey, dad! Youre back early."

"Yeah, I took an early flight, thought I needed a good night of sleep."

"You do, you look tired."

He was silent for a moment, but continued when he saw my worried expression.

"Dont worry about it, kid. I'll be fine."

"Alright." I siad, not totally convinced. "Are you hungry? I made you some lasagna. I can heat it up if you want?"

"Oh, I kind of already ate on the way back from the airport." He looked at the ground.

"That's ok, dad, really."

Then, his eyes met mine again.

Oh god, I knew that look.

"Lex?" He started, almost apolegetic, sitting down on my bed.

"Yes?"

"When I had that meeting in New York this afternoon..."

I sighed, knowing fully well what was coming.

"It'll be ok, dad. I'll survive."

He let out a sigh of relief. "You sure?"

"Definately. I just want to know where to, and when?"

"Seattle. As soon as possible."

--

The driver opened the backseat door for me, and I sat down next to my father.

"How far?" I asked, looking out of the window to the rainy sky.

"Just a couple of hours." I looked at him, confused. "We're not living ín Seattle?"

He lauhged at my expression. "No, I didn't tell you? We're moving to Forks, a small town near Seattle."

"But, why? I mean, if you need to drive hours to the airport every time.."

"Dont worry about me, Lexy. I just thought that you'd like some nature for a change. We lived in so many big city's. And the house is really nice, Lex, its right in the woods. You'll love it."

I looked out of the window again, thinking about what he said. A small town? The smallest town I've ever lived in was Dallas, and we still lived in a big apartment building. And in the woods? Wow, this was going to be a bigger adventure than I thought.

The rest of the ride went by slowly. My dad was working on his laptop, and calling people on his cell. I was listening to my iPod, trying to kill time. If there was one thing I dislike, it was sitting in one spot and waiting for more then ten minutes. Finally, the car turned into a dirt road, and after a couple of minutes it reached the most beautiful house I had ever seen. And believe me, if you moved as much as I did, that says something.

--

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. Slowly, I opened my my eyes and looked around my new room. Most of my stuff was already unpacked. After taking a shower and getting dressed, I got myself a bowl of cereal and walked up to the immense window. The sun was shining trough the leaves of all the trees, and I could hear the birds singing.

When I finnished my cereal, I walked back to the counter and saw a note.

_Dear Lexy,_

_I'm sorry, but I had to leave early this morning. _

_I wish you all the best for your first day at school._

_Love, _

_Dad._

What a suprise.

I quickly ripped the note and threw it in the bin on the other side of the room, when my eyes fell upon the big clock hanging to the wall. Six thirty. "Gotta love jetlags," I whispered to myself. Mmm, what to do, what to do? Since I've been trapped in the house since the day we moved in, I decided to check the area while walking to school. The weather seemed nice enough. Altough the sun had already dissapeared, it was way better than the rain we had the last couple of days. Quickly, I grabed my jacket, schoolbag and an apple and headed out the door, into the woods.

--

Somehow, I managed to get lost. Lost in the woods, for that is. The first part was easy, just follow the driveway down to the main road. But, after a while, you couldn't really tell wich was driveway and wich wasn't, due to all the leaves and mud the rain had brought. So, I've been wandering around for the last fourty-five minutes, with no direction. Then, I saw something through the trees. When I walked closer, I realized it was a house, much like the one I was living in right now. It had the same immense window wall, and the steps to the frontdoor. As I examined the rest of the house, my eyes fell upon the huge garage. "Nice cars," I whispered. My gaze followed the numerous cars in the garage, to the driveway that led in front of it. I walked over to it quickly, and saw that this driveway was way more visable. Noticing I had only half an hour left before school starts, I began walking down to the main road. Again.

--

"Hello, I'm Alexandra . I'm supose to pick up my sceduele here?"

"Well hello, dear. Welcome to Forks High. Let me see, you're schedule..." The administrator office lady searched through some papers and pulled out somehing that looked like a sceduele. "Here it is! And here's a paper that your teachers need to sign. Please return it to me after your first day."

"Thank you!" She handed me my sceduele and I wanted to walk away, but the lady stopped me. "Are you sure you're going to be alright? I could walk you to your class, or show you around the school if you want to?" "I'll be fine, but, thank you for the offer." There was no need to tell her I've been the new girl for almost ten times now. I glanced at my sceduele, and sighed. First period, Biology. Perfect.


End file.
